Large industrial metal drums of 30 gallon and 55 gallon capacity normally have a metal cover that is secured to an upper edge of the cylindrical wall of the drum by an annular rim or chime. Metal drum openers can be used to cut and remove the metal drum cover so that the drums may be reused after their original sealed contents have been exhausted.
One known type of manually operable drum deheader includes a cutting blade attached to a slide plate slidably mounted in a channel-like receiver which engages the annular chime of the drum. An elongated handle is pivotally mounted to the receiver and connected by a double hinged linkage for reciprocating the blade upwardly and downwardly to cut through the cover of the drum. A guide handle can be attached to the slide plate so that it extends away from the drum. While this double hinged or pivoted design has been generally satisfactory, there is a need for an improved deheader which is more rigid and stable, and is more economical to manufacture.